


Finally A Fam-I-L-Y

by Dylanblackstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Dad Logan, Dad Patton, Fluff and Angst, Kid Deceit, Kid Virgil, M/M, Past Child Abuse, kid roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Patton finally gets the fam-I-L-Y he has always wanted
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Finally A Fam-I-L-Y

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the story!

Patton’s birthday was coming up and his husband was busy planning on what to get him for his birthday. Logan knew that Patton would love anything the logical man gave him, but Logan wanted to give his love something special. The logical man spent a while thinking about what the perfect gift for his husband would be, and Logan felt foolish after he realized that he knew along want Patton wanted most and that was to be a dad.  
The Logical man can to the conclusion that he would tell Patton on his birthday that he was finally ready to adopted kids. “My heart, I have information I'd like to share with you.” Logan told Patton as they sat down to have a breakfast of gummy bear topped pancakes( Patton’s birthday treat) and chocolate milk. 

“What is it, Lo lo?” Patton asked through a bite of pancake. The cinnamon roll hoped Logan wasn’t going to tell him anything bad he was hoping he and his love would have a nice day together. 

“Ow, no need to worry, love I just I wanted to tell you I think we are ready to adopt a kid.” the cinnamon roll immediately jumped up and squealed in excitement throwing his glasses askew. 

“We are finally going to adopt a kid. I’m going to be a dad. We’re going to be dads.” Patton shouted as he ran over to love and enveloped Logan in a squeezing hug.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks after the logical man told the cinnamon roll he was ready to adopted and now the couple was waiting in the adoption center to meet a pair siblings. The oldest of the siblings was eleven years old and the younger was seven they had been in the adoption center for a year now, because people were weary to adopted kids with emotional trauma. Before being moved to the adoption center the siblings had lived with abusive parents who had abusive friends. Patton really wanted to adopt the siblings because no one else would and he just really want to give these poor kids all the love and support he had.

When the couple finally got to meet the siblings they were in their bedroom they shared with two other kids. The youngest was on a tablet wearing headphones that were too big any barely fitting on their head. The oldest was on the top of one of the beds reading a book they also had a pair of headphones on, expect these ones fit. The youngest was the first to notice to the couples presents and went to alert their sibling that strangers were in their room. When the oldest make eye contact with the couple he gave them a glare and took off his headphones before asking in a mad tone, “Who are you people and why you bursting in here and scaring my little brother?Are you looking for Roman and Remus? ‘Cause they are in the playroom causing some form of chaos.” 

“Actually me and my husband, Patton are here to meet you two because we are hoping that you two will be joining are family.” Logan told the obviously upset boy and grabbed the cinnamon roll’s hand to keep him from getting to sad. 

“Wow, I really thought that lady was messing with us when she said there were people who wanted to adopt us.” The oldest said like he couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

After the couple and the oldest talked for a while the oldest introduced himself and his brother to the couple. The oldest didn’t share his name just his nickname witch was Deceit, which made Patton a bit sad for the kid,but he tried not to show it. He did want the kid to feel pitied. The youngest was also reluctant to share his name, but Patton convinced him to share it. The youngest’s name was Virgil. 

As the couple was about to leave the room to pick up the adoption papers two blurs rushed past yelling and screaming at each other. “Give it back, Remus! It’s mine.” one of the previous blur yelled.

“Well it’s mine now Roman! Why would I be licking it if it wasn’t mine?” Remus shouted as he licked a yellow paper crown that had red glitter and dried glue covering it. 

As Patton watched the two boys arguing his dad instincts kicked in and he successfully stopped the screaming match between the twins. “Wow, I’ve never seen someone calm the twins down that fast before do you possess some kind of powers?” Deceit asked quizzically. Logan laughed at Deceit’s question, but didn’t say anything in reply.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following weeks were hectic as Logan and Patton got everything ready for their kids. It turned out that Patton after spending so much time with the twins wanted to adopt them too. The reason the cinnamon roll had spent so much time with the twins was, because he and Logan frequently visited Deceit and Virgil as they went through the adoption process and Roman and Remus were always there when the couple was visiting. 

After awhile Patton of begging his husband to adopt both Deceit, Virgil and Roman and Remus he finally convince him. So when the day came that the couple was supposed to bring Deceit and Virgil home they brought four kiddos home instead of two. Coming from the adoption center nun of the kiddos had much to bring to their new home, so the couple decided to take the kiddos shopping for clothes and things for their rooms. On the trip to the mall Logan had to restrain Remus almost the whole trip, because he tried to eat a stick of deodorant off the shelf, while the couple was trying to help the other kids pick out tooth brushes. 

Virgil almost ended up almost having an anxiety attack when Patton had asked him want he wanted for his room because he was terrified that if he said he wanted anything Patton might hit him like his mom hit him, whenever he asked for anything. The cinnamon roll brought his son out to the car to help him calm down and explain to him that he and Logan would never hit him or any of the other kiddos because he loved them all and didn’t want them to ever get hurt.

Over all the trip was good except for the Remus and Virgil situations. When the fam-I-L-Y walk through the front door of the house holding all their new things Patton said, “Welcome to your new home, Kiddos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if I had any spelling or grammar mistakes. What did you think? constructive criticism is welcome. Also could you let me know if I should add any more tags.


End file.
